hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 128: Nordics à la Carte
The seventh episode of Hetalia: The World Twinkle (one hundred twenty-seventh overall) was aired on August 14, 2015. It adapts part of the comic The Nordic Five +α from Comic Birz and the sixth published volume, as well as the Nordic Manga Summary from the original webcomic. Plot Summary Introduction Finland tells the legend of how dead warriors in Norse mythology traveled to a place called Valhalla after their deaths where they were free to fight as much as they wanted. However, in Finland's opinion, whether Valhalla was heaven or hell was up to whether or not it had saunas. Next to him, Sweden snorts, and Finland asks him if he just laughed. Denmark says that he wouldn't mind going to Valhalla if he were a bit younger, and Norway asks Finland on his opinion. Finland remarks that Denmark isn't even that old. Magic Words for Denmark The narrator describes Denmark and Sweden's turbulent relationship centuries ago, in which they constantly fought for power over Northern Europe. The year 1657 was the date of Denmark's fateful battle against Sweden. At the time, Sweden's naval forces were no match against Denmark's, so his troops were forced to move through Germany by land to reach Denmark. Europe was facing the most severe cold wave since the last century, so even the ocean was frozen as far as the eye could see. Norway wonders why Denmark is so excited over such cold conditions, as Denmark replies that in this weather, nobody would dare attack. Norway points out from the shore that something is moving in the distance. The lone figure turns out to be Sweden, who marched over the frozen water to attack. Dismayed, Denmark tries his best to act confident around Norway because he knew of his position as the leader of the Baltic region. Norway points out that they have no defenses, so Sweden would likely defeat the both of them. Jumping down to meet Sweden, Denmark boasts that Sweden's men will never defeat his own army, but before he can finish his sentence, Sweden starts punching Denmark. From afar, Norway notes in annoyance that he has dirt under his fingernails. The first eyecatch features a picture of Poland and Lithuania, with a small paragraph that described how the Danish troops soon lost their will to fight when Sweden attacked, and soon signed the Treaty of Roskilde that imposed strict conditions for Denmark. It also notes that the Netherlands often sided with the country who was willing to pay him the most money. The second eyecatch features of picture of chibi Russia and Prussia (then known as the Teutonic Knights), describing how troops often tried to cross over ice on foot in battle, but it didn't usually turn out so well. And Then in the End, He Couldn't Raise the Taxes Denmark's boss asks Denmark to raise taxes on Norway, due to the rising war expenses. Denmark and another official walk up to Norway's house to ask him for more tax money, but Denmark is dismayed over the dismal appearance of his house, calling it a "total wreck". Opening the door, Norway tells the pair in annoyance not to call other people's homes a wreck. Nevertheless, Norway invites them into his house. Noting the old-looking structure of the house, Denmark asks Norway if his house is a bit too old. He offers to send him a new one since it must be tough living like that. Norway waves him off, saying that there are things more important than his house. For one, they were getting attacked so often, which was pathetic. But Norway knew that Denmark was trying his best, so that was no way to judge the state of current events. Now in tears, Denmark hugs Norway and tells him not to struggle alone and hide things from him, as Norway tells him that he's too noisy. The Danish official tells Denmark to get to the point. But instead of saying that he was here to raise taxes, Denmark says that they came to Norway's house because they're best friends. Still crying, Denmark repeats how his friend is such a nice person, while the noble suggests to keep the taxes at the same amount to the King. The narrator explains that as Denmark realized that Norway was trying his hardest too, the tax raise was put on hold for quite a while. Character Appearances *Finland *Sweden *Denmark *Norway *Netherlands (non-speaking cameo) *Viking *Poland (eyecatch) *Lithuania (eyecatch) *Russia (eyecatch) *Prussia (eyecatch) *Denmark's boss *Danish official Voice Cast *Denmark: Hiroshi Shimozaki *Norway: Masami Iwasaki *Finland: Takahiro Mizushima *Sweden: Keikou Sakai *Official: Mitsuhiro Ichiki *Viking: Yūsuke Suda *Denmark's boss: Hiroshi Okamoto *Narrator: Yuki Kaida Trivia *The second comic of Nordic Manga Summary (Denmark and Sweden's Friendly Relations) was omitted from the anime episode. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes